Blazing Ambition
by musicalmidget
Summary: Hermione Granger was the brianiac but suddenly her mind was no longer filled with school work but images of a certian ravenhaired boy. What happens when that boy feels the same for her?


Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter or any characters.

A/N: I wrote this on a challenge from a friend. He gave me a picture and told me to write.

Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor brainiac, sat quietly on the common room sofa, staring into the glowing blaze of the fire. Her quill rested in her left hand as a piece of parchment was in the other. She was trying to write her newest assignment but flashes of a certain raven haired boy kept running through her mind. His captivating green eyes were piercing her soul. Why was she thinking about him? She had never once thought of him in any other way than her friend, but things had changed since he came back this year. He had changed. He had becme a man. She brought the end ot the quill to her mouth and she gently nibbled on the end of it. The crackling of the fire sent her deeper into her thoughts. Images of him danced through her head like the flames dancing in the fire before her. _Focus, Hermione. He's Harry, just Harry. Nothing else._ But she couldn't focus, he was invading her mind and he had no idea. She was so into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the boy in question enter the room.  
Harry walked up to the sofa and stared at the girl. The fire left a soft glow on her skin, making her look radiant. He soft brown hair hung just below her shoulder, in perfect curls. He couldn't help but be enticed by her beauty. She was a rare one to find. He had though he had found it all when he was with Cho and then Ginny, but neither of them compared to her. He walked up to her, knealing infront of her. Hermione broke her gaze with the fire and stared at him. Her chocolate eyes seemed to look deep into his soul. Neither of them said a word. Harry took the quill and paper from her and laid them on the floor beside him. Hermione smiled at him as he raised a hand and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and gently kissed it. The touch of her soft lips on his skin sent a tingle up his spine. _damn, she's gorgeous._ His other hand suddenly got a mid of it's own and slowly caressed her leg, inching it's way up to her skirt.  
Hermione stopped his hand from any further movements. "Kiss me." she demanded. Harry did exactly as he was told. He pulled her down to him and kissed her. Hermione went weak in his arms. He pushed his tongue against her lips and she freely gave him access. Hermione moaned into his mouth as his hand continues to snake it's way up into her skirt. Hermione broke the kiss and laid back on the sofa, pulling Harry up on top of her. Hermione pulled off Harry's tie and vest in one swift movment. _She's persistant. I like that._ Harry grinned wickedly as he did the same to her. He slowly began to unbutton her blouse, revealing a lacy pink bra. He slipped his hand under her back and unclasped it. Hermione was amazed at how skilled her was and how her body was reacted to his mere touch. She slipped out of both her blouse and bra, leaving her beautifully naked in front of him. He leaned in and took a nipple in his mouth as his hand gently massaged the other breast. Hermione gasped at the contact. Never had she felt anything like this before. Harry sucked on her breast, gently flicking the nipple with his tongue every so often to get a rise out of her. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. She was getting her man. Harry then stopped, causing her to frown. "Patience my little lion." he told her, as he raised up and took off his shirt. Hermione ran her hands up and down his beautifully sculpted chest. "Quidditch has been good to you." she whispered. harry grinned and leaned in, capturing her lips. Hermione, reached between them and began to fiddle with his belt. She couldn't get it undone. Harry grabbed her hands and pulled them away. "Let me." he said, breaking the kiss. He once again raise up and pulled his belt off. He then stood an pulled his pants off, leaving him in a pair of red silk boxers. Hermione nearly lost it there. He reached over and pulled her skirt and panties off together. He just stared at the gorgeous body ready for his taking.  
Hermione sat up and reached him. She grabbed his boxers and pulled them down. He gracefully stepped out of them and strattled the anxiously waiting Hermione. He let his hands roam over her silky skin. He traveled her breasts, stomach and finally rested them in her moist folds. She gasped as he slipped in a finger, then two. he slowly moved them in and out as his thumb worked magic on the outside. He curled his fingers and she nearly jumped out of her skin as he hit her most sensative spot. Harry grinned and then pulled out. He gently pushed her down on the sofa and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her, making sure she wanted this. She nodded and raised her hips to get him to move faster. Harry braced himself with on hand on the sofa and entered her slowly. Hermione nearly screamed as he entered. She was no longer a virgin. He started out slow, giving her body time to adjust but soon picked up the pace. Hermione wrapped her legs around hhis back, causing him to go deeper. She screamed him name out so many times. Harry just looked deep into her eyes and gave everything he had. He reached between them and gently massaged her clit to intice her. He never once slowed his rhythm. Soon the girl beneath him was trembling as she began to tighten around him. Hermione screamed his name so loud, she was sure someone would hear. Her orgasm reached it's peak and she shook from head to toe, digging her nails into his back, causing Harry to spill his seed into her.  
Harry collapsed ontop of her but was sure not to crush her tiny frame. Sweat rolled from the to bodies. He lay motionless, still inside her. Herione breathed deep as she tried coming down from her high. "That was amazing." she whispered into his ear. Harry raised up and kissed her. "I love you." he said, in a whisper. hermioe was speechless. Did he really just say he loved her? "What?" she asked, acting like she didn't hear him. "I said I love you, Hermione. I always have." he said. Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around im. "Oh Harry. I love you too." she said back. 'So does this make us a couple?" he asked grinning. "I think so." she responded, smiling back at him. She reached up and pushed the sweat drenched hair from his face. Hermione Granger was now the happiest person in the world.


End file.
